


Luminous

by SunshineandCoffee



Series: Solangelo Forever! [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Disney References, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Movie Night, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandCoffee/pseuds/SunshineandCoffee
Summary: Of course, Will would introduce Nico to all the Disney movies because Will is a sap. And who can blame Nico if he watches Will the whole time instead of the movie...





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again! Thanks for all the love and feedback, guys:) I love you all. I did turn my one shot into a series because I know there'll never be enough Solangelo in this world and just like you all, I love these babies. Sorry, I couldn't post earlier, but I was really sick. So, here goes my second Solangelo fic in this series with fluff, fluff and more fluff. ENJOY!!!

Will couldn’t believe his life. Just a month ago, he didn’t even know Nico existed, and now, he couldn’t really think about anything without bringing Nico up.

  
Every time he saw black hair, black cats, black jackets, anything black for that matter, he would be reminded of Nico. Every time he saw someone with a cup of coffee in their hands or even walked past a coffee shop (and you had to trust him, there were too many of them on campus), a certain dark-eyed boy would pop up in his mind. He couldn’t believe how fast Nico had grown on him. He had fallen fast and hard. But he wasn’t going to tell the other boy that. For all he knew, Nico would just scowl. That seemed to be his answer to an insane number of questions, anyway.

  
He couldn’t imagine what had started this series of “Nico-dreams” as Cecil liked to call them, but he wasn’t surprised that this one had chosen to make an appearance Botany class. It wasn’t one of his favourite classes after all.

  
Today was a longer day than usual, as most Fridays were. It was movie night and Nico would be joining Will in his dorm later that evening. So, the day just couldn't get done fast enough. Because life was unfair that way. At least, Cecil wasn't going to be back till tomorrow. So, life wasn't that bad.

  
But, as every kind of torture had to end eventually, and Botany class was no exception, he found himself back in his dorm a few hours later, panicking about how worn out his shorts looked. He usually didn’t care about what wore, but it was different with Nico. Nico wasn’t everyone else. He was special, and he deserved extra effort. He had almost made up his mind to change into something else, when he heard a knock.

  
What?! Was he here already?

  
He went to get the door, trying to calm himself down. This wasn’t a big deal. He wasn’t really meeting Nico for the first time. He'd better start behaving like an adu-

  
Woahwoahwoah...

  
Will’s thoughts were interrupted by something much more important. And that something was Nico di Angelo in glasses.  
He was wearing a simple t-shirt over sweatpants. (Of course, they were black. Duh!) And of course, he was rocking the look. But today, he was also wearing glasses that Will thought made him look adorable.

  
He only realised he'd been staring for far too long when Nico started tapping his foot. It was one of those cute nervous tics he had.

  
“Hi!”, Will said, still very dazed.

  
“Hi.”, Nico said in a soft voice .

  
“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

  
“Well, I don’t. But I couldn’t find my contacts today.”

  
“I like the glasses better. You look...”, Will paused as he scanned his brain for a word that wouldn't reveal his gigantic crush on this beautiful boy.

  
But when Nico raised an eyebrow, successfully demolishing all trains of thought, all he could say was,  
“Adorable. You look adorable.”

  
Nico wrinkled his nose at that and Will had to laugh a little. He couldn't have missed Nico’s half-smile for the world.

  
When he realised Nico was still outside, he grabbed him by his arm and pulled him inside. He tried to ignore the sparks that flew at the contact. Tried. And failed.

  
Soon, they were both settled on the couch and were debating which movie they wanted to watch.

  
“Are you kidding me? Have you really not watched Tangled before?”, Will asked, scandalized.

  
“No, I haven't. In fact, I haven’t watched a lot of Disney movies, or movies in general.”

  
“I can’t stay in the same room with someone who hasn’t watched Tangled. And of course, we have to fix that by watching it now!”, Will said excitedly.

  
Nico only looked at him with laughter in his eyes. Of course, he was acting like a little kid. This was a Disney Classic they were talking about!

  
Will’s heart danced at the thought of watching it with Nico. And that is how they started watching Tangled on their first movie night together.

Nico was happier than he had been in a long time. He had always wanted to have something like a weekly ritual with someone special (of course, he wasn’t going to tell anyone that). And Will was...Well, as special as they made them. So, he had expected that they'd have a lot of fun on their movie night.

  
What he hadn’t expected was Will in khaki shorts. Gods! It was a sight made in heaven.  
Though they were the most worn out shorts he had seen, Will made them look borderline glamorous. Nico had always noticed how long Will’s legs really were (He had to run to keep up with him most of the time). But, seeing him in shorts always made him stare or even worse, blush. So, the thought of seeing him like that all evening made him see stars.

  
He couldn’t focus on the movie until Will had tucked his legs under the warm blanket he’d said was “reserved for movie nights”.

  
But then, halfway through the movie Will had started saying all the dialogues along with Flynn (or should he say Eugene) and Rapunzel. All Nico could do was watch him with what surely was a ridiculously fond expression on his face.

  
Will made him feel things he had never felt before. Will was like living sunshine. He brightened things up wherever he went. Nico almost needed him like he needed his morning coffee and that scared him like hell.

  
What if Will was just this nice to everyone? What if he didn’t want Nico in his life right now? Did he even know Nico yet?

  
Nico was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Will laugh at an exchange between Eugene and Max. (Was talking to a horse part of dialogue?)

  
Nico’s heart almost exploded every time he heard Will laugh. It was his favourite sound in the world and he couldn’t help but smile a little when he heard that laugh.

  
Right after he had sufficiently recovered from hearing Will laugh, “I See The Light” started playing. It was a beautiful song. But Nico paid more attention to Will’s glowing smile as he watched Eugene and Rapunzel singing to each other, shining in the starlight.

  
Will didn’t seem to realise he shone brighter than them.

Will loved this movie so much. He could watch it a million times and it would never lose its charm. But watching it with Nico felt amazing. It made him feel like they were an actual couple (which they weren't) and it gave him hope that what they had could evolve into what he wanted it to be.

  
He felt so lucky to have this beautiful human being by his side. In that moment, everything was perfect.

  
Except his shoulder felt numb. He hadn’t noticed during the movie but now, he could tell there was a soft but heavy weight on his shoulder. And that soft weight was Nico.

  
Of course, Nico had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Will mentally danced his snoopy, happy dance and fist pumped in his head because he had the most special person sleeping on his shoulder.

  
After sitting right there for a few minutes and feeling unbelievably warm, he decided that he had to move. If he didn't, Nico would wake up with a terrible crick in the neck. So, he moved as slowly as he could and gently placed the blanket they had been sharing (because Nico had slipped in with him a few minutes into the movie) under his neck. He hoped it made a good enough pillow. Then, he brushed Nico’s hair away from his forehead (and it was even softer than he had imagined) and took his glasses off, tucking him in as well as he could without waking him up.

  
He almost kissed Nico’s cheek, but decided that would have to wait till later. He looked one last time at Nico’s peaceful face before tip-toeing over to his own bed.

  
He couldn’t really help the bright smile that spread across his face as he tried to fall asleep. He felt like he had everything worth having in the world. He had Nico.

Nico woke up to the sound of his name. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as the sunlight flooded into the room. He always kept the curtains closed.

“Someone is really grumpy when they're sleepy.”, he could here a laughing voice say. He knew that voice. He tried to sneak a peek at whoever was talking to him and he could see a mop of unmistakably blond hair. And freckles.

  
Oh. _Oh._

  
Of course, this was Will’s room. He had probably fallen asleep while watching the movie the night before.

  
“Come on! Time to rise and shine, beautiful!”, Will said.

  
And Nico finally opened his eyes fully. Uh oh. He was too sleepy to deal with Will looking like this now. Had his eyes always been this blue or was this because Nico was really sleepy.

  
Will handed him his glasses and Nico was grateful because God only knew he would have died finding them otherwise.

He felt more in control with his glasses on, though he was sure his face was still an unflattering shade of red.

  
Will was smiling that sunny smile of his. He had to stop sometime soon unless he wanted Nico to do something extremely stupid.

  
For some reason, Will was wearing an apron that said “Cupcakes comin’ up!” and it made Nico smile because it was so Will.

  
But, why was he wearing an apron? Just as if on cue, Will held out a plateful of pancakes he had been hiding behind his back.

  
“This is the only decent breakfast I can make.”, he said, looking rather flustered and unfairly cute as he rubbed the back of his neck.

  
Nico gaped. He was sure he looked like a goldfish that had forgotten how to breathe. But, he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Was this guy for real? Pancakes? For breakfast? This had to be some sort of weird dream. Things like that didn't happen in the real world. 

Well, what the hell! If this was a dream, he was going to make the most of it.

He reached for the plate of pancakes and flashed one of his rare smiles. Will’s answering grin felt like a meteor shower.  
Nico took a bite out of the pancakes and looked up at Will as if he’d sprouted an extra head.

  
“What? Did I mess them up?”, Will asked.

  
“No. Surprisingly, you didn't. I’ve never had such pancakes before and I can’t believe you made these.”, Nico replied.

  
“Way to show confidence in someone, Di Angelo.”, Will shot back with a twinkle in his eyes that wasn’t there a moment ago.

  
Nico polished those pancakes off in a minute. Not without Will sneaking a few bites out of his plate though.

  
Then, of course, they both realized they had classes and Nico had to go back and change before class. So, Nico got up to leave.

  
Will led him to the door just because he could and was just about to wave him goodbye when he realised Nico’s nose had gone red and he was rubbing his hands together.

  
Will immediately launched into doctor mode and asked him to come back in. He checked if Nico was running a fever. He wasn’t. But, he was definitely cold. And annoyed.

  
Since there was nothing to be really concerned about, Will decided to let him go.

Though he did make sure to wrap his warmest blue hoodie around Nico.

  
And no one had to know that little gesture made Nico feel warmer than the hoodie did, that he loved how the hoodie smelled like Will.

  
If Nico wore something other than black for the next few days, it was only because it as cold and it didn’t hurt to have some extra layers on. It had nothing to do with the sparkle in Will’s eye and the warmth in his laugh when he saw Nico all bundled up in his hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I have a feeling this series is going to be longer than I thought. But, I can't promise anything because I have a busy month coming up. Nevertheless, tell me what you think about this one.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!!  
> Keep spreading the love,  
> SunshineandCoffee


End file.
